Chances are
by AdamLL
Summary: Gilliam and Syrene have been close throughout their whole service to Frelia. What are the chances they will end up together?


Author's Note: This was basically the in-game support conversation changed a little with the order and story around it. Hopefully it adds something new and you enjoy it. Gilliam and Syrene is my favorite FE couple of all time. I just love that they both love each other and it is super obvious but Gilliam is so duty bound and IMO insecure about his relationship with her. He doubts himself when she is clearly into him. Syrene is so cute in their supports. She flirts (very boldly) and yet she seems nervous and insecure too. My biggest gripe is that he asks her to wait for her answer. She basically says yes. Maybe he wants to have that extra motivation to end the war so he can hear her answer?

Fear gripped Gilliam's heart when he saw Syrene alone defending civilians against an onslaught of undead monsters and Grado's army. Helplessness followed when Eirika's orders for him were to attack the left side of the Narube River when she was on the right. He wanted nothing more than to throw away duty and rush to Syrene's side. Thankfully trust in his fellow soldiers and rationality won the day. When the battle was over a trail of mangled bodies littered the ground and the river ran red.

Syrene was ok and had protected all of the civilians. He watched her from afar as she gave her report to Eirika, made sure the civilians were safe and ok, hugged Vanessa and the Princess, and then made her way towards him. His heart raced like it always did when she was near. She was so beautiful and graceful. Like him, duty came before everything else. That was what attracted him in the first place. When he looked into her eyes he saw the same determination and dedication that he strived for.

"Gilliam, it has been so long. I'm glad to see you." Her smile was warm. Her body was so close that it made him uncomfortable….in a good way.

He wanted to say everything his heart was telling him; I'm glad you're safe, I love you, let me protect you always….but the usual guarded Gilliam came out.

"It has been awhile…you look great." Everything sounded so dry and stale coming from his mouth.

She smiled and studied his face so intently it made him uncomfortable.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" He ran his hand across his hairy chin.

"It's nothing. Haha. You are still one of the best-looking men in Frelia's army."

Gilliam sighed. "You know I hate it when you tease me."

She laughed for a moment and then it became quiet. A cold wind whistled between them filling the silence. Gilliam wanted to say anything to keep her there, but nothing was coming to his mind. She smiled sadly as if she was disappointed.

"Gilliam?"

"Yes?" Relieved she broke the silence.

"We've been through many battles together, but this war means so much more."

He stepped closer.

"I know…..much more hangs in the balance if we fail."

"We won't though. I won't allow it!"

Gilliam smirked. "Don't be a hero. I'll always be near."

She reached up and rubbed his arm. Her touch sent an electrified feeling throughout his body. They were soldiers and shouldn't be acting in this way. Regretfully, his hands stood motionless at his sides.

"Thank you, I'm grateful that you're here with me."

Their eyes met again. He thought he could see longing in them but Syrene was kind to everyone. It would be foolish to mistake kindness for affection. He wouldn't be able to love her….not the way that she wanted anyway. He was nothing but a soldier, always had been, probably always will be.

Defeated he gave in to doubt. "Well…..I should probably help make camp. You should get some rest as well. Vanessa will want to catch up."

She slowly took her arm away and looked down. "Yes….I suppose that's true." She sounded disappointed.

"See you soon." Just like that he was walking away from her.

"Goodnight, Gilliam." She whispered to herself.

Syrene blew the candle out and pulled her sheets tight. If old habits remained, Vanessa would be softly snoring in a few minutes. She curled up to herself to keep warm and waited for sleep to come. What seemed like hours went by and sure enough Vanessa had been snoring throughout all of it.

Why was it that when she lay in bed her mind swirled with endless thoughts? After that intense battle her body and mind could use a rest but her body insisted that she needed to stay up thinking. The peculiar thing was that it wasn't the battle she was focused on, but Gilliam.

He was always nearby and had been since she became a soldier. It didn't bother her at first because she liked his company and he made her feel safe. After all these years he still hadn't picked up on her hints. She knew she loved him…or at least she thought she did. She just couldn't wait on him forever. Maybe he didn't love her? Maybe he thought she wasn't skilled enough to be left alone in battle. She resolved to give him until the end of the war before she closed off her heart for good.

Gilliam didn't get much rest the night before and found himself wandering through the camp at sunrise. Garcia was also up and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Garcia, are you feeling ok?" He gently put his hand on his shoulder. It was a friendly gesture to make sure he was all right.

He smiled back. "Yeah. I was just thinking about Ross. He's growing up before my very eyes. You know I'm not a softy but family does that to ya."

The word surprisingly stung for Gilliam. It was a painful reminder of something he didn't have. He hoped his face didn't betray him.

"You have any children?"

"No….but you know the life of a soldier. Never could make time for myself let alone anyone else."

Garcia laughed. "I hear that. I somehow managed to find a girl. I was a lucky man for awhile. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."

Gilliam was quiet as Garcia seemed to be thinking about his loss.

"What about you? You got anyone special waiting for you?"

Gilliam nervously ran his hands through his hair. "I….well…that is…to be honest I have my eye on someone, but what do I know about love?"

Garcia smirked. "That's the thing. What does anyone know about love? We just do it. Take an old soldier's word. Nothing is more important once you've found it."

Strangely Garcia's words made sense.

"You are right. It will be tougher than any battle I've fought previously, but I know what I must do."

Gilliam made for Syrene's tent with chest pounding.

"Hey!" Garcia called out. "Make sure to invite me and the boy."

"Sure thing, my friend."

Syrene walked out from her tent and was headed to fetch water for her bath when she spotted Gilliam coming towards her.

In a pleasant voice she called out to him. "Gilliam. How are you this morning?"

He didn't seem to listen to her.

"Syrene, I...can we talk?"

Gilliam looked concerned and that made Syrene a little wary of the situation.

"Yes…you know I'm always there for you."

Gilliam looked around to see if anyone was watching and wiped his forehead of the sweat that was collecting.

"Let's walk."

Syrene smiled. "Could we walk down to the stream? I was on my way to fetch some water."

Gilliam smiled nervously. "Yes that sounds good."

They walked in silence towards the river but a million words were swirling in Gilliam's head. What would he say and how would he say it?

"Gilliam? You haven't said a word. I thought you wanted to talk?"

She stopped and looked questioningly at him.

"Ok the truth is….Syrene. I don't think you should fight anymore."

"What!? Why? Gilliam, explain yourself right now. I'm starting to wonder if you think that I'm incapable. Is that why you are always close? Here I thought—"

Gilliam grabbed her hands and the basin dropped between them.

"What did you think?" He stared into her eyes hoping he was right. It was a big chance but he had to take it.

She avoided his gaze embarrassed and angry and frustrated at how the situation was going.

"I hope you thought it was because I loved you."

She gasped and met his gaze. A flush crept up and covered her whole face.

"Gilliam!? I…."

He continued. "It's true. I've always been near because I wanted to protect you….to be near you. You might not know it but you make me a better person."

Syrene just stood there taking it all in.

"After this war is over…..let's get married. Syrene? Please say something."

Joy overwhelmed Syrene as she embraced Gilliam.

"I think you know my answer. YES! YES I will marry you!"

They parted and he leaned in for a kiss that was like nothing he had ever felt before. Everything had worked out like Garcia had said. Love isn't the same for everyone and he didn't have to be perfect. He just had to try.

As he lay in bed that night he thought about how he had won the battle over self-doubt and fear. There was only one more battle to win and that was the most important of all. Once that was over he could finally be happy.


End file.
